Many systems are available for measuring features of athletic performance. For example, many gyms and fitness centers are equipped with specialized systems that help track a user's use of the machines (e.g., card readers, RFID equipment, etc.). The usage data may be automatically generated and downloaded to a central computer system and made available for the athlete's review. One disadvantage of such systems is that their use is confined to use with specialized equipment within the “four walls” of the gym or fitness center.
The NIKE+™ athletic performance monitoring system (available from NIKE, Inc. of Beaverton, Oreg.) provides a convenient system and method that allows individuals to measure and collect data relating to ambulatory exercise, such as walking or running. Data collection using a NIKE+™ system is not confined to any specific geographic location. Rather, the system can be used at any desired locations, both indoor and outdoor.
Not all personal exercise and athletic endeavors, however, are limited to walking and running. Many individuals participate in team games, such as soccer, basketball, football, and the like. At present time, there is no easy or convenient system that is useful to automatically collect, compile, and store data that accurately and empirically depicts a player's efforts when participating in these team sports. Such systems would be useful to help a player gauge his or her performance, to help a player identify areas where improvement may be achieved, and to help a player recognize when improvement has been achieved. Additionally, such systems would be useful tools for coaches and trainers, to help them ascertain each individual's strengths and weaknesses and to help them field the best combination of players for a given game situation (e.g., a “scoring” team, a “defense” team, etc.). Moreover, such systems could provide enormous motivation for the athlete by enabling the athlete (or others) to set performance goals and/or challenges.